


hot sugar in the afternoon

by suckhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Popsicles, Sweat, gasp the air conditioning broke.... i wonder if anyone will take off their shirt wink wink, just briefly, seonghwa's abs, they're very sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/pseuds/suckhwas
Summary: Coming home to find the dorm's air conditioning broken on the hottest day of the summer is just the start of Yeosang’s problems.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 259
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	hot sugar in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> hellllllooo i am back with one more [seongsang week](https://twitter.com/seongsangweek) fic, this time for day 6: summer! title from hot sugar by glass animals.
> 
> this is incorrigibly horny and i have no excuses for myself. please enjoy :>

Yeosang is expecting to walk into the cool air conditioning of their dorm as he returns home from a morning voice lesson. It’s smotheringly hot outside as the summer presses on, and he’s eager to reach the sweet relief of cold air on his overheated skin as soon as he makes it in the door. 

He does not get that. Instead, he walks into a wall of heat just as sweltering as outside, but somehow worse in the stagnant dorm air. His face twists up with a grimace as he removes his shoes in the entryway and shuts the door behind him.

“Welcome back,” Wooyoung says, his voice miserable. He’s lying half-naked on the ground in their living room, directly in the path of the single oscillating fan they own.

“What… why is it so hot in here?” Yeosang asks.

“Air conditioning’s broke.”

Yunho, also on the floor, gives a sad noise of affirmation. He’s also half-naked, pale legs just out for the world to see, and clutching a water bottle to his cheek. Mingi is next to him, either sleeping or dead where he’s splayed out with no shirt on.

Yeosang’s eyes get stuck on Seonghwa, though. He’s _also_ made the wise decision to lay out on the floor where it’s coolest, clad in just his boxers, and Yeosang kind of wants to scream.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen Seonghwa, or any of the members, in various states of undress before. He’s mostly desensitized to it after living in close quarters with them for the better part of three years, and spending more time than he wants to count in cramped dressing rooms where there’s really no _choice_ but to change in front of each other. 

He should be used to it with Seonghwa especially, who gets drippingly sweaty with exertion and is styled in crop tops more often than not nowadays. Yeosang has seen more than his share of Seonghwa’s abs, and chest, and thighs, and even his dick on a couple brief occasions, so the sight of Seonghwa flushed and sweaty in his boxers, lying on the floor like he’s recently been debauched shouldn’t bother him so much. 

But—

It’s just _lewd_ , Yeosang decides, the way Seonghwa is spread out on the floor like this. The way he groans with relief when the oscillating fan finally points towards him at the end of its wide arc. He shifts, and the light catches on the sheen of sweat on his abs and—it’s just obscene. Yeosang shakes his head, as if to banish the image from his brain but he _can’t_ when Seonghwa is still in front of him. 

“What the _fuuuuck_ ,” Yeosang whines, at the heat and everything else. “This is gross.”

“Maintenance is coming to fix it, but not for a few more hours,” Seonghwa informs. He sits up then, muscles shifting as he moves, and Yeosang is almost too distracted to recognize the words coming out of his mouth. “Yeosang-ah, make sure you drink water, okay?”

Yeosang just nods. Distantly, he feels bad for leering at his nice, caring hyung, but then Seonghwa stretches his back and groans pornographically, and he stops feeling bad.

Yeosang escapes to his room instead of staring any longer, shedding his already-sweaty clothes for a pair of basketball shorts and forgoing a shirt entirely. He detours to the kitchen to see if it’s any cooler in there—it’s not—before making his way back to the living room to join the rest in sitting sadly in the vicinity of the fan.

San walks in the door just a moment later, a convenience store bag in his hand. 

“I got ‘em!” He whoops, holding the bag up triumphantly. Yunho and Wooyoung cheer at his arrival, and noise rouses Mingi from the dead too.

“Oh thank god,” Wooyoung says, sitting up as San makes his way around the room, benevolently doling out popsicles to a chorus of _thank you_ ’s and grateful groans. 

Yeosang has never been so happy to have a popsicle in his life. He presses the condensation-covered package to his overheated face for a long moment before unwrapping it. It’s not the flavor he likes best, relegated to picking from the options San brought home, but he doesn’t care. It’s _cold_.

The room is quiet except for the sound of crinkling wrappers as everyone settles back into their spots on the floor and tears into their own treats. And that’s when Yeosang makes the mistake of looking around.

Because like the rest of them, Seonghwa is enthusiastically eating his popsicle. A bit _too_ enthusiastically for Yeosang’s liking. 

Seonghwa licks up the sides of his strawberry pink treat in broad strokes, eyes closed as he savors it. He slurps up the side where it’s starting to melt, though some gets on his chin, dripping down his already-damp-with-sweat neck. His face is still sweaty too, and he groans with pleasure as his tongue curls around the popsicle, and god, Yeosang was thrilled about the ice cream too but it doesn’t taste _that_ fucking good. Seonghwa’s lips are already wet with melting popsicle when he starts to suck at the head—no no _no_ , the _tip_ of the popsicle. The top. Whatever. Christ. 

Yeosang can’t watch this. He looks away, and bites into his own popsicle a little too hard. He finishes it quickly just to have something to do other than stare, before excusing himself to go wash the leftover stickiness off of his hands in the kitchen.

The kitchen is stuffier than the living room in the absence of a fan, but Yeosang lingers anyway in the hopes of finding wherever his brain ran off to. He leans against one of the counters as he tries to chill out, as best as he can when he’s physically over heating.

He has barely a moment of respite before Seonghwa makes his way into the kitchen, too, disposing of his popsicle stick and washing his hands.

Yeosang almost feels a spike of irritation, watching him walk around in his underwear, all glistening with sweat, like he owns the place—nevermind the fact that most of them walk through the dorm in various states of undress while getting ready in the mornings, too. This is just—it’s just different, it’s _indecent_ , alright, the way Seonghwa pats his face dry with a towel before dragging it down the lines of his chest to mop up sticky popsicle juice and the sweat on his skin. Yeosang wants to fucking lick him. 

What the hell.

“Are you alright?” Seonghwa asks, and Yeosang realizes he must be making a strange face.

“Uh—yep! Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just hot,” Yeosang says, and it’s not even a lie. He thinks the heat is making him delirious.

Seonghwa hums, a little skeptical as he considers Yeosang. “Do you want a glass of water?”

“Um, no thanks,” Yeosang says.

Seonghwa takes a step closer, and then another, and Yeosang realizes Seonghwa is walking into his space and it’s _far_ too hot to be this close to someone else but suddenly Seonghwa is right in front of him anyways. Yeosang holds his breath as Seonghwa reaches out to his face, thumb wiping at the corner of Yeosang’s mouth where he must be stained with melted popsicle.

“Ah, always such a messy eater, Yeosangie,” Seonghwa says, his voice fond. Yeosang has to bite his tongue to keep from mentioning the way Seonghwa let his own popsicle drip all over his chin and chest, but _sure_ , he’s the messy one.

Seonghwa wipes his face for longer than strictly necessary, his fingers curled against Yeosang’s jaw which is doing nothing to help Yeosang feel less unhinged at the moment. Their eyes meet for a moment, before Yeosang is distracted by a drop of sweat rolling down from Seonghwa’s temple to his jaw, before following the lines of his throat down to his chest, further down still to his abs—god, this room is _boiling_. Yeosang wrenches his gaze back up to Seonghwa’s _eyes_ , where his face seems much closer than it was a moment ago.

Yeosang feels like a man possessed as he leans in even closer to smash his mouth against Seonghwa’s in a heated kiss. Seonghwa’s lips are just as plush as they look, sticky with melted popsicle but burning hot. Yeosang immediately moves to deepen it, tilting his head to press closer and work Seonghwa’s mouth open.

Seonghwa is pulling away all too soon, his face flushed from more than just the temperature. “Shit, sorry, I should’ve asked.”

“What?” Yeosang is pretty sure _he’s_ the one that leaned in towards Seonghwa first, and he’s never even allowed himself to entertain this possibility before but if Seonghwa doesn’t go back to kissing him right this second he might throw a fit. “No, it’s fine, let’s keep doing that.”

Thankfully, that’s enough, because Seonghwa fits their lips together again, pressing Yeosang against the counter and pulling a groan from his chest. Sweet strawberry is all Yeosang can taste as he licks at Seonghwa’s lips, and it’s a little sloppy but nothing about kissing in a shared kitchen in the middle of the day is particularly refined anyways. That brings his thoughts back to the group out in the living room, where any one of them could walk into the kitchen right now, but Seonghwa’s mouth is hot hot _hot_ and Yeosang stops being able to think about anyone else. 

Yeosang feels like he’s on fire inside and out when Seonghwa’s tongue finally slips into his mouth, tasting even stronger of artificial strawberry. He grabs Seonghwa’s waist, his skin sweaty there too, and Seonghwa crowds him even closer to the counter in response. Their hips are pressed together, separated by thin layers of boxers and Yeosang’s shorts, but Yeosang can feel the burning heat of Seonghwa pressed against him regardless. Seonghwa makes a noise that sounds almost like a _growl_ when Yeosang pulls his hips impossibly closer.

They’re both damp where their chests touch, and Yeosang can feel sweat dripping down his temple, his jaw, his spine, but he doesn’t care, especially not when Seonghwa pulls kiss-swollen lips away from Yeosang’s mouth to kiss down his neck instead. Yeosang tips his head back, pleased shivers running through his body as he lets Seonghwa kiss and nip to his heart's content. His hips shift on their own accord against Seonghwa, desperate for a bit of friction.

He jolts when one of Seonghwa’s hands slides down his sweaty torso to cup Yeosang through his shorts. _God_ , Seonghwa is really touching his dick in the middle of the kitchen. The _kitchen_. This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened in Yeosang’s entire life. Literally—he feels like he might spontaneously burst into flames, almost lightheaded in the sweltering air.

“ _Wait_ ,” Yeosang eventually gasps out, pulling away, though not by much since he’s already pressed against the counter.

Seonghwa immediately pulls back though, his hands off of Yeosang. His eyes are soft and concerned, replacing the fire Yeosang saw in them just a moment prior. “Ah, sorry, too much?”

“No, no—” Yeosang has to stop, taking a few beats to catch his breath. He’d feel embarrassed if Seonghwa wasn’t equally winded in front of him, face intensely flushed. His skin is glowing with a sheen of sweat, and Yeosang resists the urge to pull him close again. “Just, um, do you think… could we take a rain check on, uh,” Yeosang gestures vaguely between them, “this?”

“Yeah?” Seonghwa nods slowly, like he’s not quite understanding that Yeosang actually wants to keep kissing him. “Yeah, of course. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just… hot. I kinda feel like I’m going to pass out if you keep touching me,” Yeosang says. “I _really_ want you to keep touching me. Just, uh—maybe when the air conditioning is fixed?”

Seonghwa chuckles at that. “I can do that, yeah.” He steps away to grab a towel, tossing it to Yeosang. “Did you drink water like I told you to?”

“Um,” Yeosang says, patting his face dry with the towel. He hasn’t had anything to drink since breakfast; a popsicle probably does not count as hydration. “No?”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes fondly, retrieving a water bottle from the fridge and making Yeosang drink half of it before he continues. 

“Come on,” He grabs Yeosang’s hand, “Let’s sit by the fan and cool off.”

Yeosang pulls Seonghwa back, making him stumble for a moment, to catch his lips in a brief kiss first. “Yeah, good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> in the living room:
> 
> yeosang and seonghwa: [visibly disheveled, holding hands]
> 
> wooyoung: so are we just not gonna say anything about this or what
> 
> \\\\\
> 
> hello hope you enjoyed!!! it was fun to write something short and silly so i hope it was a good time to read
> 
> if you liked this, comments are super incredibly appreciated and i will give you my heart
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/himbohwa) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/himbohwa)


End file.
